Soul Bound Destiny
by whsdragon
Summary: Hermione woke with a gasp. She suddenly felt she couldn't breath and her body felt as if it was on fire. Something was telling her she had to get to Harry. What could be going on? Read to find out. AU, slight OOC, HP/HG LEMONS, takes place after GOF
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! New story here. This one is NOT complete, like Dragon Mate was, but is a true work in progress. Sorry that the first couple of chapters are short but they will get longer as we go. **

**I also wanted to explain the ages in here. Yes, I know my last story, Dragon Mate had an underage Hermione in it and this one has an underage Harry AND Hermione in it. I'm not advocating these types of relationships at all. I felt this was a good time for the relationship to begin in both stories and lets face it, with everything these two have been through since entering the magical world, they are going to be much more mature. Not only that, the "Soul Bond" pushed them into adulthood, no matter what their physical age truly is.**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Amy**

**I've now reedited for easier reading. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 1

Hermione woke with a gasp. She had been home from her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for a week. The last school year was one disaster after another, culminating in horror. Her best friend in the world Harry Potter had been entered into the TriWizard tournament and was forced to compete in tasks set up for adult witches and wizards. Harry of course came through, as always, but at the end of the last challenge he was kidnapped by deatheaters and used in a dark ritual to resurrect Lord Voldemort. The evilest wizard since Grindelwald. Harry had barely escaped with his life while Harry's co-champion Cedric Diggory wasn't as lucky. Harry had been forced to watch poor Cedric die. Hermione was very worried about him. He had become very withdrawn during the last few weeks of term.

Hermione was unsure as to what had woken her so suddenly. She suddenly felt she couldn't breath and her body felt as if it was on fire. She didn't know what was happening to her. She just knew she was in pain.

Hermione stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and was sweaty but her skin and eyes had an odd glow. She looked closer at her eyes and the only thought that entered her mind was Harry. Something was telling her she had to get to Harry. She didn't understand what this was but as soon as the thought of going to Harry entered her mind the pain lessened so she splashed water on her face, got dressed, grabbed her wand and made her way clumsily downstairs.

Her mother, Jean Granger, looked up at her and gasped, "Hermione! Whats the matter? Whats happening?"

"I don't know Mum but I have to get to Harry. I don't understand why I just know I have to." Hermione replied shaking. "I'll take the Knight bus. It will be faster." she continued as she stumbled out the front door.

She made it to the end of the driveway and stuck out her wand hand. There was a sudden loud bang and a purple triple decker bus appeared in front of her. The attendant, Stan Shunpipe, jumped from the bus and started his spiel. Hermione cut him off, "I'll give you an extra galleon if you move me to the front of the list." Stan looked at the shaky witch in front of him with concern.

"Of course Miss, where too?" He replied while helping her onto the bus.

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey."

"Sure thing Miss."

Stan helped her sit in one of the seats and the bus took off. With a bang and a lurch the bus left her house and suddenly appeared in front of Number 4. Hermione felt better already. "Thank you Stan."

"No problem Miss. Hope you feel better." Stan said politely. The bus banged and lurched away.

Hermione looked around. She didn't see or sense anyone nearby so she didn't have to worry about Order members interfering. She sighed with relief and approached the door. She knocked and closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her. Everything was still and quiet. She heard light footsteps approaching the door. She opened her eyes just as the door was swung open by a horse faced woman. "This must be his aunt." She thought to herself. The woman looked down at her and asked politely, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to see Harry" Hermione answered as she pushed her way in.

"Hey, you can't come in here!" Petunia screeched. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at her.

"I can do whatever I wish," she bluffed. Petunia backed off with her hands up. Hermione heard movement upstairs and a soft voice called out.

"Hermione?"

She gave one last dirty look to Harry's aunt and ran up the stairs. She saw him then and relief coursed through her body as she whispered his name. "Harry." He smiled gently and took her hand and pulled her into his room, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

***Reedited for easier reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 2

***Harry's POV**

Harry had been at Number 4 for a week when he awoke with a start. He was in pain but he didn't know why. It was not like his normal aches and pains associated with being at his aunt and uncle's house. His body felt like it was on fire. He was sweaty and shaky but he wasn't sure why. He had been having nightmares every night since his return till last night. It was the best nights rest he'd had since the graveyard.

The pain intensified beyond anything he knew. Even his previous injuries he had sustained where no match for the fire coursing through his body. Suddenly an image formed in his mind. Hermione. One of his best friends. He could see her face clearly in his mind and as soon as her image appeared the pain lessened. He wasn't sure why the thought of her helped but he held on to it. She was always there for him and now was no different.

Harry thought he heard a knock on the front door and he felt a pull to get up and go downstairs. Suddenly he heard her voice. He rushed to the head of the stairs and saw an avenging angel with her wand pointing at his aunt. He called her name softly, "Hermione?" The angel gave his aunt one last venomous look and ran up the stairs toward him. She smiled and whispered his name,

"Harry."

He smiled gently and took her hand which caused the pain he was still in to diminish almost completely. He smiled and pulled her into his room and closed the door.

He pulled her to his bed and they sat down facing each other. He never let go of her hand. "I'm so glad your here Mione but why are you?"

"I woke up this morning in pain. Like my body was on fire and when I looked in the mirror I thought of you and that caused the pain to die down a bit. So, I realized I had to come to you."

Harry looked at her in shock. "I just woke up this morning with the same problem Mione. Then suddenly an image of you popped into my head and the pain faded a little. So I kept your image in the front of my mind. Then I heard your voice and felt even better. Then I knew I had to go to you." He reached out gently with his free hand and stroked her face. She leaned into his touch and said with a sigh,

"I don't know whats happening Harry but I think whatever it is we are supposed to go through it together."

"Yeah, looks like it." He said smiling at her. If he had to go through something then at least he had her with him. Though he wished she didn't have to be in pain too.

Harry gently drew her toward him and pulled her into his lap. Then he laid down on the the bed pulling her down with him. They curled around each other getting as close to each other as possible and kept there hands intertwined. As they laid there in each others arms Harry came to a realization. He was in love with this beautiful girl he was wrapped up with on his bed. He had loved her since the troll incident in first year. When she had been petrified in second year it had almost killed him. He had killed the basilisk as much for Hermione as to save Ginny. Last year, Cho had just been a distraction. He held her tighter to him. Thanking the Gods she was here. She fit into his arms like she was made to be there.


	3. Chapter 3

***Reedited for easier reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 3

***No POV**

Harry and Hermione laid on his bed wrapped in eachother's arms for hours relishing the feel of each other as the sun slowly moved across the sky. They heard his aunt come to his door but she never opened it and they heard his uncle and cousin come in the front door. There was some murmured conversation and then the door opened, closed and the car left. Harry looked down at Hermione. "Seems you made my aunt a bit nervous and they decided to abandon the house to us for a bit." He said grinning at her.

Hermione looked at him with a devilish glint in her eye and a bit of a smirk and said, "I dunno what makes you think she would be nervous of me." They looked at each other for a moment and both burst out with laughter.

When they finally stopped laughing he found himself looking deeply into her eyes. He slowly leaned down towards her giving her time to pull away or stop him but all she did was smile. Harry leaned down and softly kissed her lips. There was a rush of power between them leaving them both reeling. He leaned in and kissed her harder. The power surged within them both and Harry stroked his tongue across her lips asking for entry. Hermione sighed and opened for him. As Harry explored her mouth, thinking how sweet she was, the power surged once again and began swirling around them. Magic in it's purest form roiled around the room wrapping itself around each of them and then intertwining between them. As the kiss continued and deepened they both started to glow and hover over the bed. The light became brighter and brighter until it was like the sun. Then suddenly, the light was gone and the couple gently floated back down to the bed. Both asleep with their new wings wrapped around each other and satisfied smiles on their faces. They began to dream as their new knowledge that had been damned up in their minds settled.

While the magic swirled around Harry and Hermione a device in the Headmaster's office of Hogwarts sounded a small alarm. Fawkes, the headmaster's phoenix familiar, sent out a wave of magic to shut off the alarm knowing what had caused it and knowing his human wasn't ready for that realization just yet. Albus Dumbledore came in the room and looked around puzzled. "Did you hear something Fawkes?" He asked. Fawkes just shook his head and chirped innocently. Dumbledore shrugged and went back to bed. Fawkes looked back at the device and knew; the next time it sounded the new Phoenix's would be free at long last.

The next morning the Dursley's arrived back at Privet drive to find nothing out of the usual. Everything looked quiet and peaceful as always. Vernon felt Petunia had probably over reacted. They went into the house. Everything looked the same as usual. The went to the kitchen where Petunia started cooking breakfast while Vernon read the paper and Dudley turned on the television. Suddenly they heard movement upstairs and froze. The three looked at each other and tried to ignore it, going back to their activities.

Upstairs in the smallest bedroom of the house Harry and Hermione began to stir out of their deep slumber. Both sets of eyes opened and looked deeply into the other. Harry couldn't resist leaning down and kissing her sweet lips once again. Hermione returned the kiss enthusiastically. There hands had just started to roam when there was a pecking at the window. They both froze for a moment. The couple looked to the window to see a couple of owls waiting. Harry got up and let them in. Hermione took the letters from the owls and handed them to Harry while the owls took off out the window.

Harry looked at the envelopes and then looked at Hermione. "This one is from the Ministry and this one is from Gringotts and they are both addressed to Lord and Lady Potter."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe you should open the one from the Ministry first." Harry nodded and opened the letter and read it out loud to her.

Dear Lord and Lady Potter,

May we here at the Ministry be the first to congratulate you on finding your other half. This is a rare and wondrous thing to find the one destined for you and we wish you all the best in your lives to come.

Further this letter is to inform you that as Soul Bonded Mates of the Elven Court you are now legally married and emancipated adults; with all the rights, privileges and duties there of.

Sincerely,

Patricia Owens

Head of the Ministry Marriage Department

Harry and Hermione smiled at eachother. He reached out and gently touched her face and kissed her tenderly. Whispering "My Wife" against her lips as he pulled away.

She smiled tenderly at him and lovingly said, "My Husband." Harry moved on to the next letter.

Lord and Lady Potter,

It is Gringotts distinct pleasure to inform you that we hold several accounts in your name that have become active now that you have reach adult status. Please visit us here at Diagon Alley as soon as is convenient to you.

Thank you,

RazorClaw

Gringotts Account Manager

"Well Lady Potter, I suppose we should be getting out of here. Apparently we have some business to take care of this morning." Harry said while grinning at her.

"Yes we do Lord Potter." She replied with a devilish smirk. "One of those things is letting my parents know what is going on."

At this Harry paled a bit which made Hermione laugh. Harry smiled, he loved to hear her laugh. Even when it was at him. Harry got up and put on his best set of clothes and sighed, "I think we should also do some shopping today love." Hermione came up behind him, wrapped her arms around him and said,

"We will love but in the mean time." She backed off and waved her hand.

Harry's clothes changed from baggy pants and sweat shirt with torn up trainers to leather trousers that fit him perfectly, tight black t-shirt and black dragon hide boots. He looked in the mirror and saw his changes for the first time.

He was taller now, the magic having undone all the years of neglect, he was a respectable 6 foot 3 inches. He was muscular, his transfigured t-shirt showing off his chest and abs. His wings where retracted and he knew that they would look like tattoos on his back. His skin was pale but translucent seeming to have a subtle glow, his eyes where more almond shaped and brighter then before. He was relieved to not have to wear his glasses anymore. His hair had changed too. No longer was it the short messy do he sported before but now it was long down to the middle of his back and laid in waves; it was now so black it had a blue tint to it and he could see the tips of newly pointy ears poking through it. Hermione wave her hand again and his hair did itself into a tight braid covering the points of his ears and hiding them nicely. "Well done Mi." He said, turning to her and smiling. "Now it's your turn," he grinned and waved his hand.

Hermione felt her clothes change and looked into the mirror. She saw that she had changed as much as Harry. She saw that Harry had made her outfit match his and smirked at how well the outfit outlined her new curves. She had also gotten taller; she was now around 5 foot 6 inches. She now had curves in all the right places and her bra was feeling a bit tight. She concentrated for a moment and expanded it. Her skin was the same pale radiance as Harry's and her eyes were also angular; they had turned a rather pretty amber as well. Her hair flowed down her back to her butt in delicious curls and just like Harry's the tips of her ears here poking through it. She waved her hand again and the front of her hair was pulled back and clipped to help hide her ears. She looked at Harry in the mirror and asked, "What do you think?" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Her eyes widened when she felt his arousal against her rear. He ran his nose from her shoulder up her neck to her ear, making her shiver, and whispered,

"You Mi, are absolutely gorgeous and I'm gonna have to get a baseball bat too keep all the other men away from my wife."

Hermione let out a throaty laugh and told him, "Yeah and I'll need one to keep the women away from my sexy as hell husband."

Harry turned her around and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and said while they both panted, "We need to get going because if we stay here like this we will not be going anywhere because I'm about to throw you on the bed and make you fully mine." Hermione kissed him once more then waved her hand at the room. All of Harry's things packed in his trunk and the trunk shrunk and floated over to him. He took it and placed it in his pocket. He took her hand and led her downstairs and then into the kitchen.

The Dursley's looked at them both in shock. Harry said to them in a tone cold enough to freeze water, "Goodbye everyone, don't worry, we won't be back. Ever." Then he led Hermione outside and they both disappeared in a burst of flame.

Hermione's parents where worried. There daughter had obviously had something wrong with her the day before when she took off and they had not heard anything from her since then. Her father, Robert was getting ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron to try to get help when he saw a flash of flame in the back yard and then saw two people walking to the back door. "Jean! We have company!" He yelled at his wife just as the back door opened.

A beautiful woman walked in and looked at him and with a smile said, "Company? I'm gone one day and I become company? Thanks a lot Dad." Robert and Jean Granger froze. Jean was the first to come out of it.

"Hermione?" She gasped.

"Yeah, it's me. I had a rather eventful day yesterday." Hermione laughingly said. "Why don't you sit down and we will explain everything."

After tea and explanations Jean and Robert looked at each other in shock. Their little girl was an Elf, a Phoenix Elf at that making her Elven Royalty, and not only that she was also an emancipated adult who was married to her Soul Bound Mate. It was all a little hard to take in. Harry, there new son in law, seemed to understand this and conjured them each a shot of fire whiskey. "Here, this might help." he grinned at them.

"Thanks!" they said at the same time and then both downed the shot. They both shuttered but felt better for it.

Hermione went upstairs to pack leaving her parents to get to know Harry a bit. Harry enjoyed his short visit with them. They both promised a longer visit and left to to go to the bank.

When Harry and Hermione entered the bank all the tellers took a moment to bow their heads to the young couple who nodded back respectably. They where approached by a one of the goblins who bowed and said, "Welcome my Lord and Lady. We are honored by your visit this morning. If you would follow me, I will take you to your account manager." Harry and Hermione bowed back to the goblin and followed him as he led them away to an office. Their escort knocked on the door and announced them and then held the door open for them. Harry bowed to the goblin and said,

"Thank you for your assistance this morning Master Griphook." Harry remembered the goblin from his first visit to the bank. Griphook bowed to the young couple and went on his way.

Harry led Hermione into the office where an older goblin rose to greet them. He held out his hand to Harry and then Hermione saying, "Good morning my Lord and Lady I am Master RazorClaw. I will be your account manager. We have a lot to go over today so if you will take a seat we will get started."

"Thank you RazorClaw. Feel free to just call us Harry and Hermione." Harry replied. The goblin grinned and thanked the young man.

Once they where all seated RazorClaw pulled several folders toward him and got down to business. "Now Harry and Hermione, as stated in our letter this morning there are several vaults that come to you that are now active. These accounts also contain objects and property. Before we continue we need a small blood sample in order to completely verify your claim. This will also reset the wards on the vaults so that you will be able access them. After the blood verification we will then issue you keys, self replenishing money bags and debit cards. Then we can go over your holdings."

"Sounds good." Harry said.

RazorClaw took out to pieces of parchment and handed them each a small lance. They each pricked their fingers and let a few drops of blood drip on to the bottom of the parchment. Names appeared on the parchments. On Hermione's parchment the names Pendragon, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff appeared. On Harry's parchment the names Pendragon, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter appeared. Harry and Hermione looked at each other in shock. RazorClaw said, "Very good." and placed the parchments in a special tray where they glowed for a moment and disappeared.

The couple looked at him and Hermione asked, "How are we related to those houses?" RazorClaw smiled toothily at them.

"I don't know your exact lineages but there should be family histories in the vaults. When we go down to get your family signet rings you can check in each vault for anything you may want to take with you. Now let us go over your vaults. We really don't have a listing of items in each vault but we do know currency, gem stone and mineral values. We also have the deeds to all properties owned. Shall we get started?"

"Yes." replied Harry and Hermione.

RazorClaw began, "Lets start with the Pendragon vault since you hold it in common besides the common holdings of marriage. The Pendragon vault contains: 100 million galleons, another 20 million in gemstones and minerals. There are several properties attached to this vault but I will just let you look over the deeds on your own when you have time. Now moving on. The Ravenclaw vault currently carries 50 million galleons, and 10 million in gemstones and minerals and once again several properties. The Hufflepuff vault has 100 million in galleons with no gem or minerals, but there are several properties once again. The Gryffindor vault contains 100 million galleons, 30 thousand in gems and minerals and of course properties. The Slytherin vault contains 250 million galleons, 100 thousand in gem and minerals and the obligatory properties. The Potter vault contains 300 million galleons, 40 million in gemstone and minerals plus the properties. So in total together you have: 900 million galleons, 200 thousand galleons in gem stones and mineral and a grand total of 60 or so properties spread out all over the world; including all shares in the ownership of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. That is not even counting any of the items magical and non-magical located in your vaults and any money or items left at the various properties. There is also the issue of your stock portfolio which is pretty self explanatory so I'll allow you to look over that on your own as well. So you are pretty much the richest couple in the U.K. If not the world. Any questions?"

Harry chocked out a strange sound and Hermione was to stunned to even do that. RazorClaw just looked at them both in amusement. It was always good to give such good news.

An hour later the couple left Gringotts with their vault keys, charmed money bags, debit cards and with their deeds to all their properties and their stock portfolio in a secure bag that they found in one of their vaults. They also had several books and documents from each vault, their signet rings and their wedding rings on. They held hands as they did their shopping in Diagon Alley. Then they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Both where still a bit dazed by what they learned at the bank but where getting over it. As they ate their lunch they tried to decide where they wanted to live so opened the folder with the deeds. The deed for Potter manor was on top and both thought it would be a good place. They could always change their minds later. So that decision made they made their way to finish their shopping in muggle London.

The couple found themselves outside the gates of Potter Manor at about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They went through the gates and and followed the gravel path to the front door that was promptly opened by a house elf in a uniform with the Potter crest on his chest. "Welcome home Lord and Lady Potter." squeaked the house elf. "My name be Misty. I is head elf here at Potter Manor. Would you be wanting a tour?"

"Yes, thank you very much Misty." Harry replied. Misty showed them around the manor for about an hour ending in the master bedroom. She left them there to settle in while she got the kitchen elves started on dinner. They got all there things put away and looked at each other.

Harry couldn't wait any longer. He had been suppressing his instincts all day. He didn't realize that she had been having the same problem. He walked over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. "If you want to wait Mi then you better tell me now before I can't stop but I'm dieing to have you. I've been craving you all day."

"Oh Harry! Take me now! I can't wait any longer either!" Hermione cried.

Harry leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. They just kissed for a moment and then Harry stroked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance which she gladly granted. His hands where buried in her hair, her arms around his neck. He slowly ran his hands down her back to her butt which he gave a squeeze. Then he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to bed and laid down with her. Their hands roamed each others bodies and their clothes slowly disappeared. They both moaned at their first sight of each other.

"Gods Mi, you are so beautiful."

"Harry you are gorgeous."

Harry kissed her deeply again and then slowly worked his way down to her breasts. He slowly worshiped both of them loving the taste of her. Hermione was in a state of bliss, loosing herself in Harry's touch. Harry left her breasts and kissed down her stomach till he came to her center. He took one long slow swipe with his tongue from her slit to her clit which he took into his mouth and sucked. Then he slowly entered her with a finger working it in and out of her. She was so wet and so tight. He wanted to bury himself in her so badly. He added a second finger trying to stretch her, preparing her for him.

"Enough Harry! I need you now. Please!" Hermione called.

Harry immediately left her center and raised back up to kiss her brushing her center with his hard cock. "Are you sure Mi?"

"Yes! My husband! Take me!"

"As you wish Wife." Harry slowly entered her coming to her barrier he pulled back and then pushed forward breaking through. Hermione tensed and Harry stilled. He kissed her and caressed her till he felt her relax. Then he started with slow even thrusts. When Hermione started moving with him it got so much better. It seemed to last for hours. They were both lost in each other. There was nothing outside the two of them. The looked in each others eyes the whole time, seeing the love and need each held for the other. Until at last they both fell over the edge together.

Always together.

Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

***Reedited for easier reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 4

Later that night after a very pleasurable shared shower, Misty called them to dinner. They went to the dining room and had a wonderful supper then adjourned to the study to go over all the papers they had gotten from the bank and begin making plans.

"So. Mi, your a bit better at planing then I am. Not to mention I figure that incredible brain of yours has probably been processing all day." Harry said as he smiled at her lovingly.

"Well Harry, other then the few time when I've been thoroughly distracted." Here she ran her hand down the center of his chest making him growl. She smirked at him and continued, "I have been thinking about it a lot. I think first we need to figure out who we want to share information with and how much each person needs to know. Then we should write those people letters. There is one thing I think needs done before we actually send those letters." Harry looked at her for a moment then she saw the look of recognition on his face.

"The blood wards." He said.

"Yes, when the wards come down that will definitely get Dumbledore's attention. Then we can send out the letters to everyone. Including him."

"Sounds perfect to me Mi. So what do we wish to share and with who?"

"Personally, Harry, before we decide that I want to look at this documents showing our family lines. If that is okay."

"I was hoping you would say that love." Harry grinned.

After an hour of intense studying on both their parts they figured out that they were related to the Queen of England (cousins), and that they were both direct descendants to their respective founders. Harry laughed at this remembering second year when everyone kept saying he was the heir of Slytherin. Funny how things turn out sometimes. They also figured out that Voldemort was not the heir because the line that the Gaunts descended from was actually a bastard line from and illegitimate child of Salazar's wife. No relation at all really. Which they both found to be funny. They also found that between them they owned Hogwarts proper and all it's grounds and outbuildings and that they now had the power to over rule the board of governors. After another session of information overload they decided to go to bed and figure out the rest of their plans tomorrow. They went to their bedroom and curled up together and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke spooning Hermione from behind. His already hard cock rubbing up against her glorious ass. His hands started to roam; he massaged her breast gently causing her to moan in her sleep. He leaned down and started kissing and licking her neck causing her to wiggle back to get closer to him. He removed one hand from her breasts and slid it down her stomach to her core and started rubbing her clit.

That woke her up.

She turned her head and looked at him with hooded eyes then raised up and kissed him deeply. Harry could feel she was already wet and could wait no longer. He pulled away, allowing her to roll on to her back. He covered her body with his own and quickly slid his member into her hot, wet channel making them both groan.

Hermione whispered in his ear. "Yes, Harry. You feel so good inside me. I love you."

"I love you too, Mi. With everything that I am." The couple continued till they both found their bliss.

Later, after a another shared shower, they went down to breakfast. "Well, Harry, have you given any thought to who we should share what with?" Hermione asked him between bites of her breakfast.

"I've actually got a few ideas on that Mi. I think we should get your folks to come live here. It would be a lot safer than their home and we are liable to be pissing off a lot of people very soon. There is no reason to leave them out in the wind for anyone to hurt. If you don't want them here or they would rather have a place of their own, I'm sure we can find them somewhere to stay." They both chuckled softly at that.

"Thank you Harry for thinking of them." Hermione said while kissing him sweetly.

"No need for thanks love. They are family. I would also like to bring Sirius and Remus here. They would also be safer here and their advice could be priceless."

"I agree with that as well." Hermione replied while giving him an odd look.

"What is it Mi?" Harry asked.

"What do you want to do about the Weasleys?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

Harry took her hand in his and pulled her into his lap and held her close while he thought. Finally he said, "Bill and Charlie we don't need worry about cause we don't know them well enough. Percy is in the MOM's pocket so until we decide what to do about it we will not tell him any thing. The twins would probably be happy for us and keep our secrets and try to find a way to use us for pranks. Ron...Ron I'm not sure of at all. I figure as soon as he finds out about us being married and rich he's going to blow his top and be like he was last year. Ginny, I also don't know about. I really don't know her well enough to tell her anything. I'm just glad she's over her crush on me."

Hermione laughed and said, "No she's not Harry. She still has a major crush on you." Harry was shocked.

"But she was dating those other guys."

"Yeah, she was dating them to try and get you to see her as a girl."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. I'm happily spoken for and it's still the same thing. I don't know her well enough to share much of anything with her; except the public story."

Hermione sighed, "I'm afraid your right about Ron though. I don't think he's going to take any of it well and will pull away from you again and really, he's not that good with secrets."

"Yeah, I know." So it was decided to keep the Weasleys, except for the twins, at arms length. They then set to work getting things ready.

A few days later the house elves moved the Grangers into the house. They had been worried about the danger there kids where in more then themselves and where thrilled to be staying in this wonderful home with them. Now Harry and Hermione were working on getting the two Marauders here. Harry sent Sirius a carefully written letter that only Sirius would truly understand via house elf. The elf returned with a paw print on a piece of parchment. This meant they where on. A few days later Harry sent two house elves to bring Sirius, Remus and Buckbeak to the Manor. Once they appeared the house elves got them settled into rooms of their own and let Buckbeak loose in the woods behind the house. Then everyone met in the library to discuss what was going on.

Sirius and Remus where shocked by Harry and Hermione's change. "Pup, something like this shouldn't have happened till you both become of age or at least 16. What do you think triggered it to happen this early." Harry looked at Hermione and she answered Sirius.

"Well, the going theory at the moment is that Harry's duel with Voldemort last year caused his magical core to...take a jump...per say. For my part, the use of a time turner in third year probably pushed me a bit closer to it as well. With his core in overload his change was triggered which triggered mine since we are Soul Bonded Mates."

Sirius and Remus thought for a moment and agreed with Hermione. The group stayed in the library the rest of the afternoon while Harry and Hermione brought them up to date on everything that had happened and everything they had found out and what few plans they had made. The Grangers and Sirius and Remus where all impressed with what they had come up with so far. They added their advice and plans where laid out. Part one of the plan was put into place. They wrote letters to Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, and Rita Skeeter. Then Harry stood and in a strong voice said, "The Dursley's home at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey is not my home." They waited a few hours and then sent the letters. The house elves then called them all to dinner.

At Hogwarts, one of Dumbledore's devices started shrieking. Albus was stunned. The wards at the Dursley's just came down! He jumped up and ran downstairs and out the door and apperated to the Surrey. He never noticed Fawkes spread his wings, throw his head back and give a joyous cry. When Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 everything was fine. He could see no reason for the wards to fall. He quickly knocked on the door. Petunia answered and was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"The wards came down Petunia. Where is Harry?"

"I don't know." She sniffed. "Some girl came here a week after he returned home. She stayed with him in his room over night and then they both left the next morning saying he would not be back, ever. They both looked a lot different. He took all his things with him. I've not seen or heard from him since and good riddance. Now if you will excuse me. I have things to do." and she closed the door in his face. Dumbledore was worried. That meant Harry had been away from the house for almost a week before the wards fell. That must mean he felt his home was not here. Where on earth could the boy be. He apperated back to Hogwarts and went to his office getting ready to call an order meeting when Hedwig, Harry's owl, showed up with a letter for him. He took the letter and set down to read. Relief coursing though him that at least the boy was safe. The more he read of the letter the happier he became. He wished the transformation had waited a few more years to be easier on the two but was thrilled with everything they now had access too. Things where looking up.

The Weasleys where just sitting down to dinner when a house elf popped into their kitchen. He bowed to Mr. Weasley and said, "I has letters for yous and your family sir from my Master and Mistress." Arthur was so surprised that he just nodded his head. The elf hand him a letter address to him and Molly, handed a letter to Fred for he and George and handed one each to Ron and Ginny and then popped away. After everyone had read their letters kitchen was filled with shocked silence. Then the twins suddenly shouted, "Wicked!" and did a little dance around the kitchen, happy for their friends. This seemed to wake everyone up. Arthur and Molly where happy for the couple but worried about the responsibilities they now had. Ron was ranting about how Harry got everything and how he now had Hermione too and about it not being fair. Ginny was sniffling quietly now that Harry was forever out of her reach and even a little hurt that he called her his little sister he never had.

Rita Skeeter was surprised when a house elf popped into her flat. He handed her a letter and popped back out. She read the letter and became more and more excited. The little know it all swot that had forced her out of her job at the Prophet was now offering her an even better position as Lord and Lady Potter's official publicist. She couldn't believe it. She looked over the contract and knew it would be magically binding if she signed it. They where giving her a really good deal so she signed on the dotted line. The contract glowed for a moment and then it was done. She now needed to come up with a press release to go into the Prophet and the Quibbler as well as Witch Weekly and a few other publications to give the information that Potters wanted to be public. She would do the best job she could for them. They where giving her a new lease on life with a much better job then rumor mongering.

Harry, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and the Grangers were relaxing in the sitting room. They were all chatting softly over coffee. Trying to get to know one another better and just enjoying the peaceful evening. Misty, the head elf walked in with letters on a silver tray. "Messages have come in for you Sir, Missus." He handed them the letters, refreshed everyone's coffee and then left the room. The first one was a copy of the contract signed by Rita. The second was from Dumbledore telling them that he was glad they where safe and approving of their plans. He also stated that he would be calling an Order meeting to bring everyone into the loop. The third was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley congratulating them on their marriage and letting them know they would be willing to help them in any way. The fourth from the twins was also congratulatory. The fifth was from Ron and they both quit reading it about half way though. His response was what they expected but that didn't make it any easier. The last was from Ginny and contained nothing but a curt congratulations. After reading all the letters and letting the others know what they where; the young couple decided to retire for the night.

As the couple lay in bed together, Hermione's head resting on Harry's chest with Harry's hand running through her hair, they where both quiet. Thinking of Ron's letter. Hermione eventually said, "I'm sorry Harry. About Ron and the way he took all this." Harry's hand stilled for a moment. He pulled her close and rolled her on to her back, covering her body with his, settling between her legs. He raised her hands above her head and held them there with one hand while stroked her face with his other.

"Don't" he choked out. "Don't apologize for that prat anymore Mi. We've both apologized for and carried him for too long. It's time to let him go and let him stand on his own." He then rested his head on her shoulder letting go of her hands.

"Harry, I wasn't apologizing for him. I was sorry that your feelings are hurt. I'm used to him treating me like this, he has since first year, but your not used to it and I'm sure your hurting a bit from it."

Harry raised his head and looked into the eyes of his beautiful wife seeing nothing but love and concern for him. He smiled slightly and said, "I'm getting used to it."

Hermione cupped Harry's face and kissed him tenderly. Pulling back just a little she whispered against his lips, "I love you my husband and I always will. Nothing can every come between us." Hermione's words touched him deeply and stirred his desire for her.

"I love you too my wife. We will be together till the end of time. As long as I have you. Nothing else matters." Harry kissed her hard, pouring all his love, devotion and passion into this kiss. They spent the rest of the night expressing their love for one another until they both fell into a satiated sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***Reedited for easier reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 5

The next morning when they came down for breakfast they where greeted with copies of the Daily Prophet, Quibbler, and Witch Weekly. All three had their announcement as their top headline. "Rita sure moves quick when you light a fire under her ass, doesn't she?" laughed Harry.

"Well, we may have taken one job from her but now we gave her another with a better future and more dignity then she had before." Hermione replied.

They sat to enjoy breakfast while looking over the papers. All of them showed the same headlines showing the Rita pretty much force fed them the information. This pleased the couple greatly.

**Lord and Lady Potter Announce Soul Bond Marriage and results of Gringotts Inheritance Ritual!**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who normally avoids the press took a surprising step. He, and his new wife, employed Rita Skeeter to be their new Publicist. Mrs. Skeeter's first act as Publicist was to release an Official press release for the couple detailing the new facts of their lives. The following is that press release:

Lord and Lady Potter are pleased to announce their Bonding to the Wizarding world and the results of their Inheritance ritual.

By Rita Skeeter

In a surprising turn of events, young Harry James Potter (14) the Boy- Who-Lived and Hogwarts TriWizard champion, and his best friend Hermione Jean Granger (15) top of her year at Hogwarts and often touted to be the Brightest Witch of Her Age, are Soul Bound. Though the two young people have purported to being only friends over the years, they finally admitted their feelings for each other this summer and Harry finally kissed his girl. This kiss to show their love and affection for one another released magic in it's purest form joining the couple in a Soul Bond Marriage. The Ministries Department of Marriage's soul bond auto detection immediately registered the marriage, and also detecting the age of both parties, set up their emancipation. The official letter was then sent to Lord and Lady Potter and a notification was also sent to Gringotts. Lord and Lady Potter were surprised at the events but are very happy with each other and their marriage and hope that the Wizarding Community will join them in celebration of their bond.

The surprises where not over for the young couple though. Upon request of a Gringotts Account Representative, the couple went to the bank to have their inheritance test. The revelations of said ritual were shocking to say the least. The ritual proved that they held in common the head of the Pendragon Family. Further that Lady Potter, through direct lineage is Head of House of Ravenclaw and House Hufflepuff though it was previously thought she was muggleborn. Apparently she is descended from squibs. Lord Potter's linage was pretty much known or suspected. He is, obviously, Head of House Potter as well as Head of House Gryffindor. There was a surprise for Lord Potter though. He was also proven to be Head of House Slytherin.

Further documentation found in the Slytherin family vault shows that the previously thought "Heir of Slytherin", one Tom Marvolo Riddle, the half blood son on Morope Gaunt and Son of the Lord of the Manor Tom Riddle, self stylized Lord Voldemort, was in actuality not even related to Salazar Slytherin. The Gaunt family line was a bastard line descending from and illegitimate son of Salazar Slytherin's wife. It is also worth noting that this "champion" of the Purebloods is in reality not a pure blood himself. His father Tom Riddle was a muggle. Just goes to show you can never tell.

Lord and Lady Potter thank you for reading and will keep the community updated with any other important developments as they come along.

By the time they where done reading the rest had joined them in the dining room. Harry grinned at Hermione. "Do you think we will get lucky and he'll have a stroke once he reads this?"

Hermione laughed and said, "We can hope." The rest of the family read the article and laughed too.

Across the country, in Riddle Manor, Voldemort's followers where diving for cover. Something in this morning's paper had set their Lord off. He was yelling and screaming and hexing anything that moved. Even Nagini, his snake familiar, was hiding. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lastrange accioed the paper to see what had so upset him. They both read the press release in shock. Their Lord wasn't even a pure blood? He wasn't even the son of muggleborn but of a muggle! He wasn't even related to Slytherin at all! They looked at each other trying to figure out what to do.

At Hogwarts, Albus was eating his breakfast while chuckling at his morning paper. He was joined at the table by his potions master Severus Snape who also unfolded his paper as he took a drink of his tea which he promptly sprayed all over said paper. Severus sputtered, "Is this all true Albus?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled at his potions master and said, "Yes Severus, every bit of it is true." Severus was speechless.

At the Burrow, Mr. Weasley read the press release out loud to the rest of the family. Molly signed, "How romantic." She did worry about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's response to the revelations. The twins laughed about Voldemort being a bastard. Ginny turned green at mention of the two kissing. Ron was getting redder and redder and finally exploded into another rant of how it wasn't fair, etc etc till everyone got tired of it and Molly took him by the ear and drug him upstairs saying he should be more supportive of his friends.

Fudge was in a panic. That blasted boy was heir to the Pendragons! Of all people to be heir to the wizarding throne it had to be him! Well the boy hadn't tried to take over yet so maybe he didn't know what he was heir to. Hopefully with Dolores there at the school she can keep the boy cowed enough he wouldn't be a problem. He just hoped she did her bloody job right.

Dolores Umbridge was outraged. A little half blood and his mudblood bride had claim to so many good houses. Including Slytherin! The whole Pendragon thing was to ridiculous to even mention. Well she would show them. They wouldn't receive an ounce of deference from her. She would make sure they knew their place.

A few days later, Fawkes arrived singing joyously. He had a note from the Headmaster for the young couple, Sirius, and Remus. He landed on the back of the couch and spoke to Harry and Hermione in there minds. "Greetings Lord and Lady. I am so very glad to see you free at last. Your love will lead to great things. May the old ones guide and bless you."

Harry and Hermione rose from the couch and gave Fawkes a stately bow. "Thank you Fawkes. We are honored to call you kin." Harry said. Fawkes let out another joyous trill. He then held out his leg so they could take his human's message.

"Thank you for delivering this message, Noble Fawkes." Hermione said to him while brushing his head with her hand. Fawkes bowed, left the couch and flamed out.

Jean asked, "What was that all about?"

"Fawkes was delivering a message from Dumbledore but he also gave us his greetings and prayers for us. Fawkes is true phoenix." Harry told her. Jean was in awe. Harry read the message. "Order meeting tonight at headquarters."

When they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione asked Sirius about the house. He explained that it was his, past down from his crazy mother. The house elf that was supposed to be taking care of the place all these years and just let it go when he went crazy too. Harry and Hermione shook their heads sadly. Sirius and Remus led them to the kitchen where the rest of the order was waiting impatiently too see the couple. Sirius and Remus walked in first and sat down grinning. They couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Molly Weasley asked.

Just then the door opened and Harry said, "Right here Mrs. Weasley." as he and Hermione stepped into view. There where gasps all around the kitchen. Even Dumbledore was stunned by their change even though he had known about it in advance. The couple walked up to Dumbledore. He looked at them both steadily and then suddenly drew them to him in a big hug.

"My children. I feel like a proud Grandfather right now. You both are so strong and powerful. Not to mention beautiful." he exclaimed while pulling them into another hug. They hugged him back and then Harry seated Hermione in the chair next to Dumbledore and then he took the seat next to her. There chairs where so close they where touching and he put his arm around her waist while she leaned into him and held his free hand. Everyone could see the love between the two.

Professor McGonagall's brain finally unfroze. She choked out, "How?"

Harry gave her a lazy grin and said, "Mi has worked out a theory on that but we don't really know how valid it is yet. Care to expound Mi?"

"Sure Harry." Hermione picked up. "The working theory at the moment is this. Harry parents and mine carried enough of the elven blood that when mixed together it created full blooded elves but as Phoenix Elves we would go through a mortal stage till we where 16 at the earliest or 18 at the latest. After Harry's dual with Voldemort last term it sent his magic into over drive; pushing him into an early change. My use of the time turner in 3rd year probably pushed mine forward a bit too but mine needed a catalyst to start this early since my magic wasn't in over drive. The fact that my Soul Bond Mate was starting his change early was the catalyst that kick started mine. The change started for each of us at the same time. We both where jerked from sleep at the same exact moment and where both in a lot of pain. The only thing that could ease it was each other. Even the thought of each other eased it enough for us to function but then when we kissed and the Soul bond activated the change became painless." Everyone was looking at them in awe. The couple found it rather embarrassing.

Snape was running the whole thing through his mind. He knew the girl had always been brilliant but to work that out was shear genius on her part. Then he recalled something she had said, "Phoenix Elves?" he asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Yes Professor. Phoenix Elves. I'm surprised no one caught on to that with us being of the Pendragons." Snape mentally slapped himself. Of course! Pendragon. Elven Royalty. He looked curiously at Potter and asked,

"Don't Phoenix Elves have wings?" Harry stood up turned his back to the group and raised the back of his shirt. It looked like he had black wings tattooed on shoulder blades. He then dropped his shirt and turned around. Hermione stood with him and both flexed and their wings appeared. They spread them out overlapping each other on one side. Then they pulled them in, shrugged their shoulders and the wings where gone.

"When they are retracted they look like tattoos. Mi's is the same but I'm not letting her raise her shirt." Everyone came out of their awe with a laugh. The couple sat back down. Harry turned to Minerva and asked, "Professor can I drop divination and take ancient runes and arithmancy instead?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, though you will have to test into the classes."

"That will be fine, thank you Professor."

She smiled at him. They answered a few more questions and then the meeting was let out. As everyone was leaving an awful looking house elf came in the room muttering about blood traitors, mud bloods and filthy half breeds messing up his mistresses house when he got to Harry and Hermione he stopped and looked up at them in awe for a moment then he was bowing and scraping, "I is very sorry My Lord and Lady. Pour old Kreacher didn't know we had Royalty visiting. Please forgive the state of the house and of myself."

"Calm down Kreacher. We are not as concerned about the house as we are about you. You really must take better care of yourself." Hermione told him.

"Kreacher will do better my Lord and Lady. I promise. Can Kreacher ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Why is you here in the company of these types of people?"

Harry sighed but answered gently, "Kreacher, we are going to answer that question because we feel you need to be taught the right way and the poisoning of your mind corrected. These are good people. They are working against a mad man who wants to kill us and turn this world to nothing but blood and darkness. Blood Purity doesn't make you a good person. Your deeds is what makes you a good person. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lord and Lady. I understand. I will take better care of the Order now that I know."

"Thank you Kreacher. Please take better care of yourself as well."

"Kreacher will. Kreacher promised."

They each touched his head gently and Kreacher straitened and got to work. Sirius looked at them gratefully. "If you can do that with him, do you think you could sooth my Mother's portrait?"

"We can try." Harry told him.

Sirius led them to his mother's portrait and opened her curtains. Mrs. Black started screaming obscenities like usual till she caught sight of Harry and Hermione. She immediately stopped and actually blushed. She curtsied to the couple and said, "Forgive me, My Lord and Lady if I have offended you. Though I'm sure my son's offense of bringing you around such creatures as these is even worse then my foul language." She glared at Sirius.

"Actually Mrs. Black we came here because we wanted to. These people are our friends and are fighting on the side of Light. Voldemort will drowned this world in blood and rebuilt it with bones of the fallen. He will leave nothing but darkness. You yourself have seen the evidence of what he is capable of. Tell me? Do you think him to a powerful wizard?" He continued after she nodded. "Yet, you believe only pure bloods are powerful?" She nodded again. "Well at least he is good for something then. He himself disproves that only those of pure magical blood are powerful. Voldemort is a half blood Mrs. Black. His mother was Morope Gaunt but his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle." It took some time for her to process this since she was only a portrait and therefore limited. Slowly the magic in the portrait rewrote itself and the madness left her eyes. "I'm sorry Sirius. So sorry."

"It's okay mum. Why don't you take a nap." Sirius closed her curtains and then hugged Harry and Hermione. "Thank you." They then returned home to Potter Manor.

The rest of the summer was spent in peace with lazy days of just spending time with the family, exploring the grounds of Potter Manor and a few other properties. There was also several shopping trips including the one for school supplies once their letters arrived even a visit with the Queen whom wished to meet her newly discovered cousins. There was also alone time. Just the two of them; just talking or making love. All too soon the summer ended and September 1st rolled around and it was time to board the train and head to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: New Chapter! I apologize for slowing down a bit guys but I've had a few other story ideas swirl around my head and have been in poor health lately. I'll try not to let my health issues slow me down to much. I've also reedited all the chapters for easier reading. Hope you guys like it. **

**Amy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 6

It had been decided in advance that Harry and Hermione would ride the train to school instead of flaming there. One reason was to give everyone a chance to see the couple with more adult supervision. Another reason was to show that they where, still, mostly on the same level as before, but the most important reason to Harry and Hermione was because that is how they have always gotten to Hogwarts and they loved the train. Remus and the Grangers where going to escort the two to the platform. Sirius was so sad about not being able to come too that the couple gave in and cast an unbreakable glamore on him to make him look like Robert Granger's brother.

Harry and Hermione strolled through the barrier with Remus, Sirius and the Grangers ranged around them. As people noticed them, they quieted. Then the whispering started. They ignored the looks and whispering, hugged their family goodbye and entered the train. They made their way down to the end compartment where they usually sat. They removed the shrinking charm from their trunks and placed them on the rack along with Hedwig's cage and Crookshanks in his basket. Harry sat down next to the window and pulled Hermione down onto his lap, they sat this way whenever possible, and started chatting. "So Mi, you think anyone is going to sit with us?"

"I don't know Harry. We will just have to see. I wonder how horrible Umbridge is going to be." Dumbledore had informed them about what was going on with the MOM's interference with the school and all about Umbridge.

"She will probably be pretty horrible Mi but neither of us are gonna give her any satisfaction. We will just let her dig her own hole." Then there was a knock on the carriage door. It was Neville and Luna.

"Are we still allowed to sit with you?"

"Of course you are! Your our friends. Just because we now have titles and are married doesn't change that." Neville gave a sigh of relief, smiled brightly and then he and Luna entered, put away their things and sat down. Luna looked at Neville and said,

"I told you so." Neville blushed and Harry and Hermione laughed.

Suddenly the twins came in. They where all noise and excitement. Talking back and forth so fast it was almost hard to understand but everyone got the gist of it all. They where very happy for the couple. They hugged them both and then sat down. They where apparently staying, not that anyone was complaining. They where joined later by Lee Jordan. The train finally left the station and a fun ride to school began.

Neville finally asked, "Where are Ron and Ginny." Harry and Hermione went stoney and that answered Neville's question but the twins answered anyway.

"Ron is being his normal, World Class Prat, and is probably off sulking. Ginny figures since she can't have Harry for a boyfriend then she doesn't want him for a friend either so that makes her a bit of a prat too."

"Aah, I see." Neville said and then let the subject drop.

Everyone was having a great time. They where even joined by Angela and Alicia. Harry and Hermione wondered if they would get their yearly visit from the ferret. It almost felt odd when he didn't show.

When the train reached Hogesmede station, the group made their way up to the castle. While in the carriage they let everyone know that they wouldn't be sitting at Gryffindor table. "We will have our own table. Since we must represent all houses we are not allowed to sit there anymore. We are, how ever, allowed to invite anyone we want to sit with us. So what do you say gang? Wanna sit with us?" asked Hermione. The whole group enthusiastically agreed.

The group strolled into the Great Hall with Harry and Hermione walking in front of them with their arms wrapped around each others waist. When they entered they saw their was a table behind and above the teacher's table. They walked their group up to this table where Harry held Hermione's chair for her and kissed her cheek when she was seated. He then asked the rest to join them and enough chairs appeared to seat them all. Once they where all seated Harry sat down too. The Headmaster came over to their table and chatted for a few minutes. Waiting on the first years. When they where close the castle let him know while at the same time greeting Harry and Hermione and letting them know that a house elf would escort them so that they could choose which set of rooms they wished to occupy. Dumbledore resumed his place. The couple where surprised to have Hogwarts herself address them; which the castle seemed to find funny. They knew that the castle COULD do it. They just hadn't expected the honor. The castle let them know the honor was hers; that they would reside in her walls. They where both moved by this.

The sorting took place with the couple cheering for every sort no matter what house. Then the Headmaster gave his speech but was interrupted by Umbridge who basically said that the MOM was going to prevent the school from teaching the kids to defend themselves. She also included that unhealthy influences, here she glanced at Harry and Hermione which caused them as well as their table mates and most people in the Hall to snicker, would be watched carefully. Then Dumbledore finished his speech and after a wonderful dinner the students where dismissed to bed. A house elf showed Harry and Hermione each set of rooms available. They looked though all 4 founders room and the Pendragon rooms and chose the Pendragon. One because they really like them, two because of location, and three because it gave them no specific house affiliation by association. They also asked the elves to move all the possessions besides furniture from the founders rooms to theirs so they could go through them. Once settled in on what felt like a very long day they decided to go on to bed where they made love slowly. A little later, they fell into a deep sleep.

Harry woke early the next morning. He was wrapped around Mi, as had become their custom. He smelled her wonderful scent and couldn't resist having her. He moved away and gently rolled her on to her back and then started kissing and licking her ear. Then he whispered to her. "Wake up Mi. Wake up my beautiful wife so that I can ravage you before we must go to breakfast."

Then he kissed down her lovely neck to her shoulder. Mi opened her eyes, buried her hand in his hair and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him hard and rolled him on his back so that she was on top. She kissed down his chest, stopping at his nipples, giving each a flick with her tongue, making him jump. She then continued down his stomach till she came to his hips; she licked and bit his hips, making him moan. Then she finally came to his cock. She gave him a long lick from base to head. He gasped as she took him into her mouth. He moaned her name, making her hum around him. Harry's control snapped. He reached down, grabbed Hermione, pulled her up rolled over so he was on top and plunged into her. They both cried out in pleasure. "Gods Mi, you don't know what you do to me." Harry managed to say as he stroked into her hard and fast. Hermione gasped out,

"Yes I do, love, you do the same to me."

Harry suddenly pulled out and turned Hermione onto her hands and knees then plunged back in. "Mi, you feel so good around me." He worked her hard with one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, pulling her to him to make the strokes harder. Hermione came screaming his name and Harry roared out his own release. Harry then fell to the side bringing her with him. "Wow, that was good. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not at all Harry. I enjoyed it very much. A little rough and tumble every now and again is nice."

He growled and bit her shoulder lightly causing her to laugh. He laughed too and said, "Come on love. Let's go shower. I'm quite sure you don't want to show up in the Great Hall smelling of sex."

Hermione blushed beautifully, "No, I don't think that would be a good idea." Harry hopped out of bed, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She squealed and he slapped her butt as he carried her to the bathroom.

They where sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast with the group from last night. Professor McGonagall gave the Gryffindors their schedules, Professor Flitwick gave Luna hers, and Dumbledore gave Harry and Hermione theirs. He explained. "With you being heirs to all 4 founders and not having a house affiliation it is my duty to give you your schedules. I also took the liberty of changing you around a bit so you would have classes with all 4 houses." Harry and Hermione smiled at him. Harry said,

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore patted both of them on the shoulder and went back to his breakfast. Harry glanced up from his schedule to see that Umbridge was giving him a dirty look. He gave her a bright smile. She clinched her jaw and turned away from him making him snicker. He looked at Mi and she grinned at him. They went back to perusing their schedules. "Seems we still have our first class of the year being potions with the Slytherins." Harry whispered to her. She shrugged. They finished their breakfast, grabbed Neville, said goodbye to the rest of the group and made their way to the dungeons.

When they entered the potions room they sat at a bench with Hermione between Harry and Neville. Dean and Seamus sat at the table behind them. Dean asked Harry, "So Ron's being a prat again huh?" Harry just nodded sadly. Ron had taken the seat as far from the other Gryffindors as possible.

Seamus saw where Harry was looking. "He's mad at all of us Harry. He and Ginny were being stupid last night in the common room and all of us, including the twins, took your sides."

Harry nodded. "Thanks guys." Neville leaned around Hermione. "You don't have to thank us Harry. They where in the wrong."

Malfoy and his goons walked in. Malfoy nodded as went past, saying, "Morning, Lord and Lady Slytherin." The couple looked at him in shock. Then looked at eachother and then at Neville who grinned and shrugged.

Professor Snape banged into the classroom in his normal way and gave them all his customary sneer. He then proceeded with class as normal. The only difference was he wasn't hateful with Harry or Hermione. He also allowed Hermione to help Neville without taking points. He did take points from Ron however. Especially when he blew up his cauldron. It was just good that he was so far from everyone else when he did.

The rest of the day and into the next, passed peacefully. All too soon it was time for DADA. "Well this should be interesting." Harry whispered to Hermione. She just raised an eyebrow at him which caused him to give her a cocky grin. She laughed and gave him a kiss. Umbridge came in the door and sneered at Harry and Hermione. They glanced at eachother in amusement while Neville snickered and Seamus and Dean coughed to cover their laughter. She told them to put their wands away and all they would need was their book. She had them read the first chapter. After a few minutes she glanced around the room and noticed Harry and Hermione not reading. They where both writing on some parchment. She rushed over and snatched the paper thinking it was something important; only to see that she had interrupted a game of tick-tack-toe.

She glared at Harry. "Why are you not reading the chapter?"

Harry just smiled, "I've already read it."

She huffed. "Then read the next chapter."

Harry fought down a laugh. "I've already read that as well. I've read the whole book." Umbridge looked at him blankly for a moment.

She picked up his book and flipped to the back and found a question to ask. When he answered it correctly, she seemed at a loss. She put his book down and turned to Hermione. "And you Miss Granger?" Hermione looked at her for a moment and Harry tried not to growl. Umbridge finally exasperated said, "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Hermione looked at her with cold eyes making the woman flinch back a little. "I will answer your question when you address me by my name. You may call me Mrs. Potter and Lady Potter, Professor." Umbridge started to protest but seeing the cold look in both their eyes and the anger in the eyes of everyone else in the room even, surprisingly enough, the Slytherin's, she decided to back down.

"Of course Mrs. Potter, it was merely a simple mistake." she simpered. The cold looked didn't leave Harry or Hermione's eyes but Hermione answered the question.

"I have also read the entire book Professor." she said the last word with contempt. "And frankly I feel it was a very substandard book and that you would have been much better off with a more intelligent work for a fifth year class." She continued with a smirk.

Umbridge bristled, "I did not ask your opinion on the book. It is a fine textbook for school children." Umbridge then sniffed and walked back to her desk. She left Harry and Hermione to their game of tic-tack-toe for the rest of the class. Just before the bell rang, she told them to write and two foot essay on the concepts shown in the first chapter.

Seamus raised his hand. When she called on him, he said, "How are we supposed to get two feet out of this twaddle?" The room burst into laughter as the bell rang and everyone filed out quickly as Umbridge stood at her desk fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone. I am so very sorry that this chapter took over a year to come out. With my health taking a plunge and me being so tired all the time, I just couldn't really come up with anything and almost completely lost the thread. I know this chapter isn't as long as some of my previous ones but I wanted to get something out there for you guys that have been waiting oh so patiently. Thanks for waiting and I hope to have another chapter out soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and the world they live in is the sole property of J.K Rowling. I'm just playing in her doll house here.**

Chapter 7

Weeks passed in a haze of classes, homework, spending time with their friends and mocking Umbridge. Ron and Ginny where both still avoiding them. Umbridge was digging herself and the Minister a deeper hole everyday. Voldemort was still being quiet. Professor Snape reporting that he had finally stopped having temper tantrums and had retreated into quiet contemplation. He also reported that many of the deatheaters had left like rats on a sinking ship leaving only the real rat behind; much to the amusement of Hermione and Harry.

Soon Halloween had come around again. Harry wasn't sure how this one was going to go. He figured to just brace himself, knowing that something ALWAYS happens on Halloween. This year they almost made it through the entire feast without anything showing up but neither relaxed yet.

When Dumbledore stood to begin his end of feast speech, Umbridge decided it was time to strike. She stood and got everyone's attention, making Dumbledore sit down and look at her attentively. Though he did give a short glance to Harry and Hermione.

Umbridge started her speech once she felt enough people where paying attention. "I have a special announcement from the Ministry to present to you tonight so make sure you pay close attention. Hem, Hem. (everyone rolled their eyes) The Minister has been listening to my findings and has decided that there are some changes that need to be made in order to bring this institution back to the glory that the Founders had intended. In order for that to happen the Minister has named me the first ever Hogwarts High Inquisitor. What this means is that I will be inspecting the Professors and the classes to make sure they are of the standards that the Minister is looking for." giggle "Thank you." She then sat back in her seat and through a venomous look at Harry and Hermione whom just looked back her with faintly amused expressions.

Dumbledore then stood and looked over the silent hall. Spread his arms wide and said, "On that note, dear friends, I think that it is time to retire. Good night and Happy Halloween." With that the students started filing out of the Great Hall whispering to eachother about what they heard. When the Hall was cleared of everyone except Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout; Dumbledore asked them all to come to his office with him.

Once they where all settled in his office with tea and biscuits they all looked eachother and started laughing. Once they all had control of themselves again Dumbledore spoke up. "I think, with this new information, that the Ministry and our dear Defense Professor needs to be reminded of the realities of the world."

Everyone hummed in agreement and looked to Harry and Hermione who looked at eachother for a moment before Harry sighed. "Well, we where waiting for them to dig a deep enough hole. I guess they just hit the mark."

Hermione squeezed his hand. "I know you don't like the attention Harry but we can't allow them to interfere in everyone's education anymore then we have. She has already thrown off everyone's DADA classes, we can't let her get her grubby mitts on any of the others. Personally, I think we should get rid of her and bring Remus back in." She then looked at everyone and saw them nodding there heads thoughtfully.

"I think you are correct Hermione. I think Remus was probably the best we had." Everyone murmured their agreement; even Professor Snape.

Everyone sat back and thought how this should all be implemented. After about ten minutes of thought. They began bouncing ideas off of eachother. By the time they adjourned for the night, they had a plan ready to be enacted the next morning.

The morning after Halloween, the students wandered into the the Great Hall for breakfast. Most noticed that Harry, Hermione and the Headmaster where not there yet, which was unusual for all of them. They also noticed Umbridge looking smug and wondered why. Umbridge was thinking to herself that she had finally ran them off. Little did she know that it was her that was going to be ran off soon.

The day passed quickly and dinnertime finally rolled around. A lot of people where speculating on the fact that Harry, Hermione and the Headmaster had not been seen all day and Umbridge, much to the disgust of about everyone in the Hall, was looking like a very happy toad who had found a large fly. About halfway through dinner the doors to the Hall slammed open, startling everyone and even making a few first years squeak. In through the door, robes flowing around them, strode Harry, Hermione and the Headmaster. They walked confidently up to the staff table and stopped. Everyone was so enthralled watching these powerful wizards and witch that they didn't notice the people coming in behind them. Some they recognized, like Professor Lupin, the Weasleys and Madam Bones, but the rest they did not. The Headmaster turned and spoke to everyone in the Hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret having to disrupt your dinner this fine evening but as some major changes have been made today we feel it is necessary. Last night Madam Umbridge made an announcement in this Hall stating that former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had given her the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Now clearly as this move was illegal in every since we, that is I the Headmaster and Lord and Lady Potter, decided last night that it was time to put our collective foot down. This morning we called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to deal with this issue and several others that needed our attention. I will not bore you with the formalities and the intricacies involved in politics, but will just give you the end results. Today, Lord and Lady Potter took control of their seats in the Wizengamot and brought charges of corruption and other sundry against Former Minister Fudge. After many testimonies giving evidence the Former Minster was removed from office and many of his laws and policies looked over. Many where fixed or gotten rid of completely and yet there are many more to go over. Now you maybe wandering who your new Minister of Magic is but we can not announce that just yet. It will be officially announced in tomorrow mornings Daily Profit along with several other changes and announcements. Now the biggest thing that Wizengamot was reminded of and has the most barring on all of your daily lives was that the Ministry has no hold or call over Hogwarts once the Heirs to the Founders claim their heritage. Thus meaning that the Board of Governors has been dissolved and complete control of the school given back to whom it belongs. I now give you Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry and Hermione stepped forward to address the students; Harry speaking first. "Many changes and improvements will be coming to Hogwarts in the next few months and years but somethings will stay the same. Professor Dumbledore has graciously agreed to stay on as Headmaster." Harry paused to allow the applause to die down then continued. "There will be several staff and class changes put though shortly but there is one in particular that we feel is of an immediate concern."

Hermione took over at this point. "The post of Defense Against the Dark Arts has cause some problems over the years and seems to be cursed. We have scanned the wards and the rooms and have found no evidence of this but we have taken steps to insure that the teaching will, from this day forward, be much smoother and allow for a better learning environment. With that in mind we are removing Madam Umbridge from the post." Here Umbridge lost control and started screaming curse words and started to reach for her wand. Before she got very far she was stunned by two Aurors and bound. Hermione continued with an amused look on her face, "As I was saying, we are removing Madam Umbridge from her post and reinstating Professor Remus Lupin as DADA Professor." Now Hermione paused to allow the cheering to begin. She and Harry turned to Remus and smiled to see him looking overwhelmed as the Hall shook with a welcome back for him. He smiled at them and nodded his head in thanks.

After the cheering had died down the students where dismissed to their common rooms and most of the teachers left. The Headmaster asked the Weasley children to stay behind as their parents wished to speak with them privately. Madam Bones and her two Aurors said goodnight and took the stunned and bound Umbridge into custody. Harry and Hermione led the rest of the party, including the Weasleys, Remus, the Grangers, Sirius (under Glamor) the Headmaster and the Heads of house to their quarters so the Weasleys could talk and everyone else could relax a bit after a long day.

Once the Weasleys had finished speaking with their children everyone decided to call it night and left for the respective rooms or homes. Harry and Hermione where finally alone again. They just sat on the couch in front of the fire holding eachother for awhile till finally Harry turned to Hermione. "We did the right thing today day, didn't we Mi?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "Yes Harry, we did the right thing. We did what was needed. I know you hate the fame and the responsibilities that we have but after we get things straitened out at the Ministry and take care of Voldemort and his groupies we will then have an easier life and we can start to fade into the background again."

Harry stared into her eyes for a long moment, then smiled at her. "Thank you Mi. You always know how to make me feel better." He then kissed her tenderly.

When they pulled away; Hermione eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them. She leaned into him and whispered in his ear seductively, "Oh Mister Potter, I think I can make you feel MUCH better." She then licked his ear and then slowly worked her way down his neck with kisses, licks and nibbles, all the while unbuttoning his shirt. Soon she was working her way down his chest, making him moan in pleasure. As she got to his abs she unfastened his pants and pulled his already hardening member from his pants and stroking him as she brought her mouth lower. Soon she took him in her mouth and sucked him hard while he moaned her name and wrapped his hand into her hair. She was soon bobbing up and down on him, loving the sounds he was making and loving the taste of him. It wasn't long till he was roaring his release as she swallowed every drop he gave her. She then came back up and kissed him deeply.

When Harry got feeling back in his legs he scooped her up and carried her to bed. Once there, they spent a couple of hours making eachother feel better till they both fell asleep, completely blissful.


	8. Note! Sorry!

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry for all of you waiting for a chapter of SBD that this isn't one. I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm not very happy with the story and am thinking of doing a complete rewrite. I've also still been rather ill and have not really had the strength to get on it. For those of you wanting to know, I am doing a bit better now that I'm figuring out some of my triggers.**

**So anyway...on to what this post is about.**

**I'm sure many of you, if not all, have heard that fanfiction is getting ready to enforce their TOS for a change. That will most likely mean my stories will be purged. My stories don't contain graphic violence but they do contain lots of lemons. Honestly I feel that this whole thing is silly but it's not my site so who am I to judge.**

**In order to accommodate any of you that still wish to follow my stories, I've made an account on adultfanfiction(net) {I'm sure you know the drill}. While I don't really feel I'm that great of an author, I've gotten a lot of alerts, favorites and reviews with my stories and I feel I should continue for those people who have shown their kind interest. I will continue to post here as well till they force me to stop. At that point I will just be a AFF, though I am giving consideration to getting a blog site or something and posting there as well. **

**So, my lovelys, that is all I needed to say. I will try to get some work done on SBD soon and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your interest and patients.**

**Whsdragon**

**(Amy)**


End file.
